Sonnenuntergang
by Vertschl
Summary: AU; Hauptpaaring SasuSaku; Sasuke! Verdammt, du hast mir damals, als diese Sakura ging, die Ohren voll geheult, und dieses Mädchen sieht genauso aus wie du mir deine Sakura-chan beschrieben hast", maulte Naruto weiter.
1. Sonnenuntergang

Hi! Das ist eine FF, die ich mit einer Freundin schreibe und hier veröffentliche. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

**Sonnenuntergang**

Sasuke, ein Junge mit pechschwarzen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen, stand auf einer Klippe. Hinter ihm raschelte etwas und ein Mädchen mit blassrosa Haaren trat aus dem Gebüsch hervor. °Man sieht der gut aus°, dachte sich das Mädchen, als sie näher trat. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute immer noch auf den Horizont.  
„Hey!", sagte sie und er drehte sich zu ihr, musterte sie und drehte sich wieder zum Horizont. Die Rosahaarige ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie diesmal. „Gut", war das einzige, was er darauf antwortete. °Man ist der gesprächig°, dachte das Mädchen erneut über den Jungen. „Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es auch gut!", giftet sie ihn an, da er anscheinend nichts von Höflichkeit hielt. „Tz!", war sein einziger Kommentar.

„Ich bin Sakura und du?" Sie ließ sich von seiner Unhöflichkeit nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Sasuke Uchiha", sagte dieser, immer noch zum Sonnenuntergang gewandt. „Aus der reichen Uchiha-Familie also...", sagte sie total überflüssigerweise. Sasuke machte darauf nur: „Hn".  
Sakura ließ sich von so etwas nicht beirren und plapperte munter weiter: „Ich find den Sonnenuntergang schön. Er ist so beruhigend. Warum bist du hier?" Bis jetzt hatte der junge Uchiha sich nicht einmal umgedreht, geschweige denn ihr beim Sprechen in die Augen geschaut. „Um nachzudenken." Während er das sagte, setzte er sich an den Rand der Klippe und ließ seine Füße hinunterbaumeln. Das Mädchen legte sich neben ihn, sodass sie in den Himmel schauen konnte.

Langsam wurde es spät und vor allem kalt. Dies bemerkte nun auch Sakura und begann zu zittern. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte Sasuke zu ihrer Verwunderung. Sie nickte nur. Sasuke rückte näher an sie heran und legte einen Arm um sie. Sakura kuschelte sich an ihn an und beide genossen die gemeinsame Zeit.  
Es war schon dunkel als Sakura sagte: „Ich muss los, sonst flippt Sai aus. Bist du morgen auch hier?" Der schwarzhaarige Uchiha nickte. „Okay, dann bis morgen!", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und er umarmte sie kurz. Dann ging sie am Strand entlang zu einem Weg, der wieder in das Dorf führte. Kurz nach ihr ging auch der Uchiha seinen Weg nach Hause.

Am nächsten Abend war die Rosahaarige als erste da und setzte sich schon an den Rand der Klippe. Fünf Minuten vergingen und sie machte die Augen zu, um die Brise des Windes zu genießen. Sie merkte nicht wie eine Person von hinten kam und sich neben sie setzte. Zögernd machte sie die Augen auf. Hatte sie nicht eben etwas gehört?  
Neben ihr vernahm man ein gebrummtes „Hi!" und sie schaute denjenigen, der gesprochen hatte, verwundert an. „Hi...!", sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden. Der Abend verlief ziemlich ruhig und auch die nächsten Abende saßen die beiden still nebeneinander und redeten kaum. Beide genossen es einfach einen neuen Freund zu haben.

Einige Monate waren schon vergangen und es ging langsam auf den Winter zu. Wieder einmal trafen sich die beiden an der Klippe, der einzige Unterschied zu den anderen Treffen war, dass Sakura diesmal richtig aufgelöst zu sein schien. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Sasuke, dem es inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr egal war, was seine beste Freundin hatte. „Ich ziehe um! Weit weg! Mein Freund will das so und ich soll mit! Er meint, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit dir treffen soll, weil er Angst hat, dass du mich ihm wegnimmst. Aber ich will nicht weg, ich will bei dir bleiben", erzählte sie mit trauriger Stimme.  
Auch Sasuke gefiel die Situation nicht, aber was konnte er schon dagegen tun. „Wann fährst du denn?" Die Haruno sah ihn mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht an und sagte dann leise: „Wir fahren morgen früh. Er hat es mir nicht gesagt. Ich weiß es auch erst seit einigen Stunden." Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Das war schon eine komplizierte Sache.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er legte wieder einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Lautlos liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Sie tat ihm leid, außerdem wollte er auch nicht, dass sie ging, aber er wusste nicht, ob er ihr helfen könnte, da es nicht mehr lange bis zum nächsten Tag war. Etliche Minuten vergingen und beiden kam es vor wie mehrere Stunden. Das konnte daran liegen, dass sie sich bald nie wieder sehen würden, obwohl der Uchiha ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass er ihr auf jeden Fall schreiben und auch mindestens einmal täglich mit ihr telefonieren würde, konnte er sie nicht beruhigen.

Ein Rascheln hinter ihnen machte sie auf jemanden aufmerksam. Da stand er. Sai, ihr Freund. Er schien wütend zu sein. Ihr Freund kam auf die beiden zu und zerrte Sakura mit sich. Doch bevor Sasuke etwas erwidern konnte, klatschte Sakura Sai eine. In seinem Gesicht prangte ein fetter Handabdruck. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. „_Was_ fällt _dir_ eigentlich ein!? Hm... mich zu schlagen? Komm jetzt, wir fahren sofort los!", schrie er sie an.  
Sakura wurde während seines Vortrags von Sasuke umarmt, da dieser ihr zur Unterstützung geeilt war. „Komm endlich!", meckerte ihr Freund erneut. Zu Sasuke sagte er mit eisiger Stimme: „Lass meine Freundin los oder es setzt was!" Sasuke tat wie befohlen und hielt seine Hände in die Luft, um ihm zu zeigen, dass Sakura sich an ihn klammerte. Sai zog die Haruno in seine Arme und wollte gerade gehen, als diese sich gegen ihn wehrte und sich wieder losriss.

Dem Braunhaarigen riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden und diesmal prangte auf ihrer Wange ein roter Handabdruck. Schluchzend hielt sich Sakura ihre gerötet Wange. „Sai ... ich will nicht weg! Warum können wir nicht hier bleiben? Nur seinetwegen?", fragte sie Sai und zeigte bei dem letzten Satz auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ach von wegen, als müsste ich vor dem Angst haben. Nein, es hat andere Gründe, aber die gehen _ihn_...", er zeigte auf Sasuke „...rein gar nichts an! Und nun komm!"  
Die ganze Zeit, in der er sprach, hatte sie ihn mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht angeschaut, doch ihn interessierte es nicht. Sie wurde weggezerrt. Die Traurigkeit lag auch im Gesicht von ihrem besten Freund. Unglücklich schauten beide sich noch einmal tief in die Augen und winkten sich zu, bevor Sakura in ein Auto gesetzt wurde.

Sasuke saß wieder an der Stelle, wo sich die beiden immer getroffen haben. Betrübt starrte er auf den Horizont und lauschte dem Meer, während die Wellen an die Küste schlugen und der Wind durch sein Haar wehte. Ganz leise und kaum verständlich murmelte der Uchiha etwas gegen den Wind zum Meer.  
Die letzten Worte, die er sagte, bevor er ging, waren an sie gerichtet gewesen. An seine beste Freundin und diejenige, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Der Wind trug die Worte weiter und ein Stückchen weiter konnte man, wenn man ganz leise war, sie noch hören.

„Warum bist du gerade dann gegangen, als ich dir sagen wollte, was ich für dich empfinde. Warum gehen immer alle, die mir lieb sind?"

* * *

Würde mit über Kritik/Lob freuen. Sollte die Geschichte Gefallen finden, kommt nächste Woche das nächste Kapitel. ;)

Liebe Grüße,

Vertschl


	2. Die Unbekannte

**Die Unbekannte**

Lange Zeit war der Schwarzhaarige schon nicht mehr bei seinem ehemaligen Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Das konnte an dem Geschehenen liegen, schließlich hatte ihn seine große Liebe, ihn nicht ganz freiwillig, vor 4 Jahren an diesem Ort verlassen.

Zurzeit lag er mit seinem besten Freund am Strand, dieser hatte ihn dazu überredet endlich mal wieder mit der Clique, bestehend aus Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten Ama, seinem besten Freund – auch wenn man es für unmöglich hält – Naruto Uzumaki und ihm selbst Sasuke Uchiha, raus zu gehen. Nun lag er auf seinem Handtuch, schaute in den Himmel und währenddessen bemerkten die anderen, dass auf der Klippe ein Mädchen stand.

„Du Sasuke-kun da steht jemand auf der Klippe, schau mal!", rief Naruto, der blonde Chaot ihm zu. „Hmm...! Keine Lust", gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück.

„Sasuke! Verdammt, du hast mir damals, als diese Sakura ging, die Ohren voll geheult, und dieses Mädchen sieht genauso aus wie du mir deine Sakura-chan beschrieben hast", maulte Naruto weiter. „Das kann sie nicht sein, Idiot", gab der Schwarzhaarige genervt zurück.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Darum."

„Mensch Sasuke!"

„Hn."

„Sieh sie dir doch wenigstens mal an." Naruto drehte sich wieder zur Klippe, aber das Mädchen war verschwunden. „Toll jetzt ist sie weg", schmollte Naruto. Von Sasuke kam nur ein genervtes Brummen. Die anderen konnten, wenn sie es taten, nur den Kopf über diese Sache schütteln.

Alle hatten damals bemerkt, dass Sasuke sich verändert hatte. Nachher – als das rosahaarige Mädchen weg war – fiel er aber wieder in sein altes Schema zurück.  
„Jungs, jetzt seid doch nicht so fad! Kommt wir gehen ins Wasser", meinte Tenten, das einzige Mädchen unter ihnen.

Überhaupt nicht motiviert, mit der Ausnahme von Tenten und Naruto, gingen die fünf ins Wasser.  
Als sie wieder zurückkamen, lag, in der Nähe der Handtücher, ein Mädchen.

„Seht mal, da hinten liegt jemand!", schrie Tenten. Wenn man bedenkt, dass auf diesem Strandabschnitt, außer den fünfen, kein Mensch war, konnte man Tentens leicht hysterischen Ausruf verstehen.  
Etwas schneller liefen Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto und Sasuke zu der Person.  
Neji, der das Mädchen als erster erreichte, drehte sie auf den Rücken. Als er ihr die Haare und den Sand aus dem Gesicht strich, bemerkte er einige blaue Flecken und andere Verletzungen, wie zum Beispiel Schnittwunden.

„Oh mein Gott", war das einzige was Shikamaru herausbrachte, gefolgt von einem: „Wie mühsam."

„Shika! Verdammt wir müssen ihr helfen, und du kommst mit einem ‚Wie mühsam'? Hast du sie noch alle!?", keifte Tenten auch gleich los.

Auch wenn man es Naruto nicht zutrauen würde, hatte er die Situation schnell begriffen und einen Krankenwagen kommen lassen. Wie sagt man so schön? Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn.

Als nach 10 Minuten endlich der Krankenwagen eintraf, kümmerten sich die Sanitäter sofort um das geheimnisvolle Mädchen. Nachdem es erstversorgt worden war, kam einer der Sanitäter auf die Clique zu.

Ohne groß um den heißen Brei zu reden, begann er mit der ersten Frage: „Kennt jemand von euch das Mädchen?" Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort, was der Sanitäter mit einem Seufzen quittierte.

„Und ich vermute mal, dass ihr auch nicht wisst wie sie hierher gekommen ist?"

Wieder schüttelten sie den Kopf. Genervt wollte der Sanitäter zum zweiten Mal seufzen, als sie Neji zu Wort meldete.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung wer das Mädchen ist, noch woher sie kommt oder wie sie hierher gekommen ist. Also war's das?"

Der Sanitäter musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen und meinte: „Ja, sieht wohl aus als könntet ihr uns nicht helfen. Will einer von euch mit ins Krankenhaus fahren? Es wäre nicht schlecht wenn jemand dabei ist, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Klar! Ich bin dabei, vielleicht können wir dann quatschen. Möglicherweise mag sie ja Ramen genauso gern wie ich und wir können Ramenessen gehen!", rief ein total motivierter Naruto.

Allgemeines Stöhnen der Clique war die Folge. „Kannst du nicht mal an was anderes denken Dobe?", meinte Sasuke genervt. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt Teme?"

„Dobe, wie sollte ich dich den sonst nennen?"

„Oh … du …"

„Wir kommen alle mit", meinte Tenten und unterbrach somit den sich anbahnenden Streit, „die Jungs fahren mit dem Auto nach und ich komme direkt mit, geht das in Ordnung?"

Der Sanitäter nickte und ging, gefolgt von Tenten, zum Rettungsauto.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Zuvor oben bei den Klippen

°Ist das nicht? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Oder doch? Bitte lass es ihn sein. Ich habe ihn so vermisst, ohne ihn und meine beiden Freundinnen hätte ich die vergangenen vier Jahre nie überstanden.

Aber was wenn er schon eine Freundin hat. Oder er mich vergessen hat?°

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an.  
„… auf der Klippe, schau mal!" Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gerade noch den letzten Teil des Satzes verstand.

Sie blickte sich suchend um, und sah, dass ein blonder Mann – Junge konnte man nicht mehr sagen, obwohl es vielleicht doch noch passend gewesen wäre – zu ihr hinaufsah. Sie sah zwar, dass er den Mund wieder bewegte und zu reden schien, trotzdem konnte sie nichts verstehen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie ihre Freundin geraden einen Weg hinunter zum Strand ging. Auch wenn es etwas schwerfällig für sie war, da die Verletzungen schmerzten. Nur wenn man genauer und länger hinsah, konnte man, bei dem Mädchen auf der Klippe, ebenfalls blaue Flecken und verschiedenste Verletzungen sehen. Nicht so bei ihrer Freundin. Bei ihr sah man die Verletzungen sofort, wenn man ihr nur ins Gesicht sah, unter ihren Kleidern waren jedoch viel schlimmere.

Gerade wollte sie sich auch auf den Weg hinunter zum Strand machen und ihrer Freundin folgen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie konnte den Kopf gerade noch ein kleines Stück nach rechts bewegen, bevor ihr ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase gehalten wurde. Trotzdem erkannte sie die Person, die ihr das Tuch ins Gesicht drückte.

Aus Furcht begann sie wild um sich zu schlagen, was jedoch herzlich wenig nutzte, da die Person sie fest im Griff hatte. Der beißende Geruch des Tuches machte sich schläfrig. Sie versuchte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu wehren, doch es nutzte nichts. Keinen Moment später wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Hinterlasst bitte eure Meinung! :)

Liebe Grüße,

Vertschl


	3. Ino Yamanaka

**Ino Yamanaka**

~Krankenhaus~

„Doc, wie geht es", mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Shikamaru auf das im Bett liegende Mädchen, „ihr?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend", gab der Arzt, nach einem geübten Blick in die Krankenakte des namenlosen Mädchens, bekannt.

„Was soll heißen den Umständen entsprechend?", brauste Tenten auf, „Heißt das jetzt gut oder schlecht?!"

„Es bedeutet, dass die junge Dame unterernährt, leicht unterkühlt und zu wenig Flüssigkeit hat und somit ziemlich schwach ist. Dadurch dieser Schwächeanfall und das ist schon mehr als ich Ihnen sagen dürfte, da sie mit dieser jungen Dame nicht verwandt sind. Also entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe zu tun."

Nach dieser doch ausführlichen Erklärung ließ der Arzt die doch leicht geschockten, mit Ausnahme von Neji und Sasuke, die wie immer eine kühle Fassade aufhatten, jungen Erwachsenen zurück.

Auchen wenn Neji und Sasuke sich nichts anmerken ließen, gingen ihnen genauso wie den anderen nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: _°Wie ist es dazu gekommen und wer ist sie?°_

~Irgendwo~

Mit Kopfschmerzen und noch immer den beißenden Geruch in der Nase wachte inzwischen das junge Mädchen, das zuvor auf den Klippen gestanden hatte, auf.

Schwerfällig öffnete sie, nach einigen Versuchen, die Augen und erblickte nichts außer Dunkelheit. Die höllischen Kopfschmerzen, die vermutlich von dem Aufschlag auf den Boden kamen, als sie auf der Klippe umgekippt ist, trugen nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass sie etwas in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte.

Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, wobei ihr jedoch schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ihr Kreislauf schien wohl noch instabil zu sein, jedoch konnte sie sich schon bald aufrecht hinsetzen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich ihre Augen auch an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, somit konnte sie einige Details in dem, sie vermutete Kellerraum, ausmachen.

Wie sie auf Kellerraum kam, konnte man sich somit erklären, dass die Wand, an der sie lehnte, feucht war. Außerdem konnte sie kein Fenster erkennen und vereinzelt liefen kleine Tiere, wie Asseln, vor ihr herum, die sie trotz der Finsternis erkennen konnte.

Als sie sich weiter umblickte, erkannte sie gegenüber von ihr eine Tür und an der rechten Wand, von ihr aus gesehen, ein Bett. Sonst konnte sie nichts mehr erkennen.

Leicht angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht als wieder eins dieser kleinen Tiere direkt über ihren Handrücken lief. Sofort wollte sie ihre Hand schütteln, als sie jedoch einen Widerstand um ihre Handgelenke spürte. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Handgelenk bestätigte ihr die Vermutung. Sie wurde angekettet.

Plötzlich kam wieder das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit in ihr hoch und drohte sie wie eine riesige Welle zu überschwappen. Sie fühlte sich hilflos – wie ein kleines Kind dem man den Schnuller weggenommen hatte.

Hinzu vermischte sich Angst. Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Angst die sie davor hatte, was jetzt mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie war geflohen, geflohen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen. Sie hatten gehofft Hilfe zu finden. Hilfe bei einem Menschen zu finden, den sie vertraute. Hilfe zu finden, bei den Uchihas.

Eine Weile ging sie noch ihren Gedanken nach. Gedanken an ihre beiden Freundinnen, von denen eine schon kurz nach der Flucht geschnappt wurde. Sie konnten ihr nicht mehr helfen, und so war es auch geplant – mehr oder weniger. Dass jemand geschnappt werden würde, hatten sie nicht gehofft.

Sie hatten sich geschworen, was auch passiert: „Wir finden ihn, egal was passiert, rennt, schaut nicht zurück!" Das war ihr Motto für den Fluchtversuch gewesen – und sie hatten es befolgt, als die Schwarzhaarige gefangen genommen wurde.

~Krankenhaus~

Die Freunde hatten sich zur weiteren Besprechung auf den Gang gesetzt. Wirklich weiter kamen sie nicht.

Die Stille wurde jedoch von einem Handy unterbrochen.

„Uchiha Sasuke?"

„Hallo Brüderchen, wir haben hier ein … ähm … kleines Problem, könntest du kurz vorbeikommen, wir bräuchten deine Hilfe?"

„Itachi was ist los?", knurrte der Jüngere gereizt.

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung konnte man nur noch ein regelmäßiges ~Tut~ vernehmen.

„Was ist los Teme?"

„Mein Bruder dürfte irgendwas im Unternehmen angestellt haben", kam es genervt zurück. „Ich muss los."

Zum Abschied schlug er mit den Männern ein, während er Tenten umarmte.

Schwerfällig öffnete die junge Frau, die im Krankenzimmer lag, die Augen. Ihre Umgebung war ein verschwommener Farbenmix – größtenteils jedoch in weis.

Die fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen erleichterten es jedoch nicht im Geringsten ihre Umgebung zu erkennen.

Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis sie erkennen konnte, dass sie in einem Bett lag, in einem weisen Zimmer, mit einem Schrank gegenüber dem Bett.

Leicht drehte sie den Kopf nach links und erkannte ein Fenster, sonst jedoch nichts. Als sie auf ihren linken Arm blickte, sah sie einige Schläuche die zu Infusionsbeutel gehörten.

Sie musste in einem Krankenhaus sein!

Sie hatte es geschafft!

Mit einer Kopfbewegung nach rechts, sah sie ein Nachtkästchen und die Tür. Als hätte man ihren Gedanken gelesen, ging die Tür knarrend auf.

Herein trat ein freundlich lächelnder, älterer Herr – vermutlich ein Arzt.

„Schön zu sehen, dass Sie wach sind."

Obwohl es keine Frage war nickte sie auf die Aussage.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Miss?"

„Mein Kopf schmerzt, aber ansonsten ganz gut", gab Ino zurück.

„Miss dürfte ich Sie nach Ihren Personalien fragen? Damit meine ich Name, Alter, Wohnort und diesen ganzen Kram", lächelte der ältere Herr. „Natürlich habe ich Schweigepflicht als Arzt", fügte Dr. Matsumoto, wie sie anhand des Namensschildes erkennen konnte, hinzu.

„Also ich … äh …", stotterte sie. °Einmal tief ausatmen und einatmen und dann ganz ruhig die Frage beantworten°, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken.

„Mein Name ist Ino Yamanaka, ich bin 22 Jahre und den Rest möchte ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen, bitte haben Sie Verständnis", antwortete Ino, nur um danach gleich eine neue Frage zu stellen.

„Wo ist Sakura?"

„Tut mir leid Miss Yamanaka, ich weis nicht von wem Sie sprechen."

„Einer Frau zirka so groß wie ich, rosa Haare, grüne Augen", begann Ino halb mit den Nerven am Ende aufzuzählen.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass nur sie hier war! Sakura war doch hinter ihr gewesen! Oder nicht?

„Miss, einige junge Leute haben Sie bewusstlos am Strand gefunden und die Rettung alarmiert. Von einer zweiten Person ist uns nichts bekannt. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, läuten Sie einfach."

Kurz nachdem Dr. Matsumoto seine Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, drehte er sich zur Tür um. Ein knarren wies darauf hin, dass die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Von alle dem bekam Ino nichts mit. Sie saß noch immer geschockt auf ihrem Bett. Nur ein einziger Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

_Wo bist du Sakura?_

~Irgendwo anders~

„Wir konnten nur eine der beiden einfangen, die zweite ist uns leider entwischt Boss", berichtete ein braunhaariger Mann.

Wütend ballte der Angesprochene seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er war wütend, stink wütend. Betont langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel. Den Schreibtisch umrundet, stellte er sich gegenüber von des braunhaarigen. Seine Gedanken schrie er dem Mann vor ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ihr seit meine besten Männer und sagt mir, dass ihr nur eine der beiden geschnappt habt?! Das sind Frauen, zu nichts zu gebrauchende, schwache Frauen und du sagst mir allen ernstes, dass ihr nur eine habt?!" Er war sichtlich wütend und das bekam Takato, so hieß der braunhaarige Mann, deutlich zu spüren.

Die Augen des Bosses bohrten sich noch immer in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Unter den wütenden Augen seines Bosses zuckte Takato merklich zusammen. Ja er hatte Angst! Er hatte Angst vor dem Mann, den er Boss nennt, dem Mann der Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einfach umbringt und diesem Mann stand er jetzt gegenüber.

Takato hatte schlechte Karten, sehr schlechte Karten!

Seine Wut ausgelassen, setzte sich der Boss wieder in seinen schwarzen Lederstuhl. Mit ruhiger, kalter Stimme, die jedem einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies, formulierte er eine Frage. Wenn er jetzt die falsche Antwort bekommen würde, dann hätte er einen guten Mann weniger, dessen war sich der Boss als auch Takato sicher.

„Welche der beiden habt ihr nicht geschnappt?"

„Ino Yamanaka, Sir, aber wir sind ihr schon auf der Spur." Takato wunderte sich, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte, denn er hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor der Reaktion seines Bosses.

Wider allen Erwartungen nickte sein Gegenüber nur und deutete ihm mittels einer Handbewegung, dass er gehen durfte. Dieser war schneller aus dem Büro verschwunden als man dachte.

°Ino befindet sich also noch auf freiem Fuß, aber auch nicht mehr lange.° Ein Furcht einflößendes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des Bosses.

„_Bald werden wir dich haben Ino Yamanaka"_, grinste der Boss in sein leeres Büro hinein.


	4. Sakura Haruno

**Sakura Haruno**

Sie saß in einem dunklen und nassen Kellerraum, ihre Hände und Füße waren gefesselt, stellte sie noch einmal zusammenfassend fest. Sie schwelgte momentan in Erinnerungen an die Tage wo sie mit Sasuke auf der Klippe saß. Aber mit diesen schönen Erinnerungen kamen leider auch alle weniger schönen wieder zurück.

_*Flashback*_

___Dem Braunhaarigen riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden und diesmal prangte auf ihrer Wange ein roter Handabdruck. „Sai ... ich will nicht weg! Warum können wir nicht hier bleiben? Nur seinetwegen?", fragte sie Sai und zeigte bei dem letzten Satz auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ach von wegen, als müsste ich vor dem Angst haben. Nein, es hat andere Gründe, aber die gehen IHN...", er zeigte auf Sasuke, „...rein gar nichts an! Und nun komm!"_  
___Die ganze Zeit, in der er sprach, hatte sie ihn mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht angeschaut, doch ihn interessierte es nicht. Sie wurde weggezerrt. Die Traurigkeit lag auch im Gesicht ihres besten Freundes. _

___Unglücklich schauten beide sich noch einmal tief in die Augen und winkten sich zu, bevor Sakura in ein Auto gesetzt wurde. Traurig schaute sie aus dem Fenster, auf ihren besten Freund der ziemlich nieder geschlagen wirkte. Nun da sie ihn so sah wurde sie noch trauriger als sowieso schon war und versuchte sich aus dem Auto zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da Sai die Türen verriegelt hatte._

_*Flashback ende*_

Eine erlösende Müdigkeit ergriff besitz von ihrem Körper.

Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer, würde sie nicht wissen, dass es unmöglich wäre, würde sie sagen ihre Augenlider wären aus Blei.

Kurze Zeit später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

~Uchiha-Imperium~

Leicht angespannt, was ein Uchiha niemals zugeben würde (!), stieg Sasuke aus seinem Wagen aus. Das erste das er erblickte, war Itachis Wagen, jedoch stand gleich daneben ein anderer Wagen den Sasuke nur zu gut kannte. Der Wagen seines Onkels stand perfekt eingeparkt – würde man mit einem Maßband messen, wäre auf der linken und der rechten Seite genau viel Platz – auf dem Parkplatz, während Itachis und Sasukes Wagen gerade so in deren eigenem Parkplatz stand, dass sie aussteigen und einsteigen konnten, ohne einen anderen Wagen der Vorstandsmitglieder zu beschädigen.

Als Sasuke durch den Haupteingang wurde er freundlich von den Mitarbeitern begrüßt. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr er in den 6. Stock des Gebäudes, da auf dessen Gang sein Büro lag. Mit zügigen Schritten ging er auf die Bürotür zu und öffnete sie ohne anzuklopfen – was idiotisch wäre, da es ja sein eigenes Büro war.

„Sasuke", ertönte eine Stimme, die ihm nur allzu vertraut war, gefolgt von einem „Hallo Brüderchen".

Mit einem „Onkel, Itachi" und einem Kopfnicken grüßte er zurück und setzte sich in seinen ledernen Bürosessel. Gegenüber von ihm saßen Itachi und sein Onkel. Warum sein Onkel anwesend war, wusste er zwar nicht, da er dachte, dass Itachi irgendeinen Mist gebaut hatte, aber er würde es sicher gleich erfahren. Sein Onkel war nämlich ziemlich direkt und kam bei einem Gespräch sofort auf den Punkt – im Gegensatz zu seiner Tante die lange um den Brei herumredete.

„Warum ich Itachi dich hierher rufen lassen habe, ist, dass ich die Unternehmensbilanz sehen möchte. Und da hast ja nur du Zugriff."

Wie gesagt, sein Onkel kam immer schnell zum Punkt.

Sasuke flocht seine Hände ineinander und legte sein Kinn hinauf. Seine Augen bohrten sich direkt in die ebenso schwarzen Augen seines Onkels. Keiner der beiden brach den Blickkontakt.

Der jüngste Uchiha im Raum überlegte sich eine Antwort auf die Aussage seines Onkels, während Itachi nicht folgen konnte, warum sein Onkel die Bilanz sehen wollte.

So weit er wusste, machte das Unternehmen, seit sein Onkel als Geschäftsführer zurückgetreten war, Gewinn. Interessiert verfolgte er den weiteren Gesprächsverlauf.

Vor seinem Onkel erlaubte sich Sasuke nicht eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Zum Beispiel den intensiven Blicken seines Onkels auszuweichen.

„Warum willst du das wissen Onkel?"

„Ich möchte wissen, welche Zahlen das Unternehmen schreibt."

„Ich glaube ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass nur der Geschäftsführer diese Zahlen einsehen darf. Das war der Erlass von Vater. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich dir sagen, dass wir monatlich einen Gewinn erzielen."

In Gedanken ärgerte sich sein Onkel gerade darüber, dass sein Bruder Sasuke und Itachi einmal erklärt hatte, dass nur der Geschäftsführer die Bilanz einsehen darf, äußerlich behielt er seine starre Mine.

Sein Onkel nickte, damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.

„Sieht so aus als ob er euch zuviel über das Unternehmen erzählt hat."

Damit wandte er sich zur Tür und ging ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes hinaus.

Sasuke wandte, nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde, seinen Blick zu Itachi und schien ihn damit ziemlich große Schmerzen zuzufügen wollen. Leider war das aufgrund eines Blickes nicht möglich, was Sasuke niedergeschlagen feststellen musste.

„Hättest du mir nicht wenigstens sagen können, dass Onkel hier ist?", fuhr er Itachi wütend an.

Itachi währenddessen hob unschuldig die Hände.

„Hey, tut mir ja leid, aber Onkel stand neben mir als ich mit dir telefoniert habe. Was hätte ich machen sollen? Sagen: Sasuke pass auf wenn du kommst Onkel will dich sprechen?"

Gestresst fuhr sich der jüngere der beiden durch die Haare ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ja du hast ja Recht, aber ich war ziemlich geschockt als ich Onkels Wagen unten stehen sah."

Darauf nickte Itachi nur, er wusste, dass Sasuke nicht ganz klar kam mit seinem Onkel.

Die Unterhaltung war für beide somit beendet.

~Red Roses~

Eingerollt wie ein Baby im Mutterbauch lag eine schwarzhaarige Person auf ihrem Bett. Stumme Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinab und wurden von dem Kopfkissen aufgesogen. Da sie schon längere Zeit Tränen vergoss, war das Kopfkissen auch schon ziemlich nass.

Erinnerungen über ihre Flucht und über ihre erneute Gefangennahme gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Der Kerl hatte sie von hinten geschnappt und sie zu Fall gebracht. Durch ihr Motto waren die anderen weiter gerannt und hatten ihr nicht geholfen, dafür konnte sie ihnen aber keinen Vorwurf machen.

Vorhin war ein weiterer Kunde durch die Tür verschwunden. Und so wie jedes Mal lies sie alles stumm über sich ergehen.

Vor Erschöpfung schlief sie ein und als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, sah sie die Sonne am Horizont aufgehen.

Ein weiterer Tag begann, ein weiterer Tag ohne ihre Freundinnen, ein weiterer Tag ohne Hoffnung.

~Irgendwo~

Langsam schlug sie ihre grünen Augen auf. Hatte man früher in ihre Augen geschaut, so sah man die Abenteuerlust in ihnen, jetzt waren die ehemals funkelnden Augen matt.

Nach einiger Zeit ging quietschend die Türe auf. Vermutlich brachte man ihr Essen, damit sie nicht verhungerte – obwohl das für sie ein qualvoller, aber erlösender, Tod gewesen wäre.

Herein kam aber nicht wie erwartet jemand mit Essen sondern ein groß gewachsener, braun gebräunter Mann. Sie kniff die Augen zu, da das Licht, das von außen eindrang, sie ziemlich blendete.

Nach ein paar Mal blinzeln, sah sie dem Typen in die Augen – oder jedenfalls direkt in seine Sonnenbrille.

„Steh auf!", kommandierte er.

Als sie jedoch nicht gehorchte, merkte er, dass sie sich nicht nur weigerte, sondern auch, dass sie angekettet war.

In zügigen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und schloss die Ketten auf. Grob zerrte er sie am Arm in die Höhe.

Ohne auf sie oder ihre Proteste zu achten, ging er zielstrebig, sie noch immer am Oberarm festhaltend, einen Weg. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte an. Als ein ‚Herein' von innen ertönte, öffnete er die Türe und stieß die rosahaarige Frau hinein.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir den da?", fing der Mann gegenüber von ihr an. Die junge Frau versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, was ihr nur schwer, aber erfolgreich, gelang.

Der Mann grinste.

„_Wenn das nicht Sakura Haruno ist."_


	5. Hinata Hyuuga

**Hinata Hyuuga**

~Krankenhaus~

Nachdem der Arzt die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blickte er in die Gesichter von einigen jungen Menschen.

Von zweien wurde er hoffnungsvoll angeblickt. Zum Glück konnte er die Hoffnung nun bestätigen. „Sie ist aufgewacht und ansprechbar. Sie sagten, die junge Dame war alleine?"

Ein Nicken seitens Naruto und Tenten und ein Aufblicken von Neji und Shikamaru.

„Gut. Wenn sie wollen können sie hinein." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging der Arzt zum nächsten Patienten.

Kurz sah sich die Gruppe an ehe sie nickten. Stumm einigten sie sich somit darauf die junge Frau zu besuchen.

Tenten trat näher an die Tür heran und klopfte an die Tür. Als das erwartete ‚Herein' nicht kam, öffnete sie langsam die Tür. Naruto währenddessen blickte breit grinsend über ihre Schulter.

Als er jedoch die Person auf dem Bett erblickte, verschwand sein Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht.

Ino saß auf ihrem Bett. Verzweifelt blickte sie stur die weiße Wand. Tränen rannen ihr an den Wangen hinab, jedoch unternahm sie keinen Versuch diese wegzuwischen. Es wäre sowieso erfolglos, da immer neue Tränen in Sturzbächen ihre Wangen hinabflossen.

Sie hörte zwar jemanden an der Tür klopfen doch es war ihr egal. Das einzige an das sie jetzt denken konnte, waren Sakura und Hinata.

„Hallo", ertönte eine Stimme, die sie jedoch als weit entfernt einstufte. „Hey!", ertönte es diesmal aber lauter.

Aus ihrem Trancezustand herausgerissen, blickte Ino auf. Sie sah direkt in zwei blaue Augen.

Ein panischer Schrei entfuhr ihr.

„Du Idiot! Jetzt hast du sie erschreckt. Wie mühsam." Am T-Shirt zog Shikamaru Naruto zurück.

„Tut mir leid wenn er dich erschreckt hat, du hast nur so abwesend gewirkt", entschuldigte sich Tenten.

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Oh, hab ich jetzt total vergessen, tut mir leid. Also ich bin Tenten, der Idiot der dich so erschreckt hat ist Naruto, der mit dem Ananaszopf ist Shikamaru und der andre Typ ist Neji. Und du bist?"

Ino nickte verstehend und antwortete ihr.

„I-Ino Yamanaka. Und was wollt ihr?" Mittlerweile flossen keine Tränen mehr ihre Wangen hinab. Nur noch an den Tränenspuren und ihren leicht geröteten Augen erkannte man, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Wir wollen mit dir reden. Wir waren haben dich am Strand gefunden", erklärte Tenten in ihrer ruhigen Stimme. Leicht lächelte Ino sie dankbar an.  
Ein leises Klopfen riss die Köpfe der 5 Personen in Richtung Tür und der Arzt trat wieder ein. „Miss Yamanaka Sie dürften uns heute verlassen. Ihre Verletzungen könnten Sie genauso daheim verheilen lassen, aber wie ich sehe haben sie keine Verwandten oder Freunde zu denen sie gehen könnten damit Sie unter Beobachtung sind. Das heißt ich muss sie hier behalten, damit gewährt ist, dass sie wieder Gewicht zunehmen und sich schonen."

Naruto sagte wieder total aufgedreht, so dass die Blonde sich wieder erschrak: „Wir nehmen sie mit zu uns. Wir haben genügend Platz! Und da kann auch einer von uns ein Auge auf Ino haben." Der Arzt versicherte sich mit einem Blick in die Runde das es stimmte. Dadurch, dass die restlichen der kleinen Clique nickten, blickte der Arzt dann zu Ino. Auch diese nickte und der Arzt erklärte ihr und den anderen mit freundlicher Stimme worauf sie zu achten hatten. Nach dem kurzen Gespräch verabschiedete er sich von der Gruppe und sagte einer Schwester bescheid, die Ino abmeldete.

„Würdet ihr das wirklich für mich tun?" fragte die Yamanaka skeptisch da sie zuvor nie jemanden außer ihren beiden Freundinnen trauen konnte. Aber Tenten winkte ab und sagte: „Klar kannst du bei einem von uns wohnen. Ich denke am besten bei mir, ich hab genügend Platz in meiner Wohnung. Aber unter einer Bedingung", die Blonde nickte während Tentens Sprechpause zustimmend, „du erzählst uns woher du kommst und was vorgefallen ist." Das Mädchen das immer noch im Krankenbett lag wurde leicht blass, nickte dann aber zustimmend und stand langsam auf um sich umzuziehen.

~Uchiha-Imperium~

Schon wieder klingelte sein Handy, klar er war ein viel geforderter Geschäftsmann, aber das hieß nicht, dass ihn jede Minute jemand anderes anrufen musste.

Genervt schaute er auf das Display. °Naruto. Na toll°, dachte der Schwarzhaarige. „Hallo Teme!", sprach der, wie immer aufgedrehte Blonde, in sein Handy. Der Uchiha dreht genervt seine Augen. „Was ist Dobe?", fragte der jüngste der Uchiha leicht drohend. „Das Mädchen; sie ist wach und sie darf gehen. Sie wohnt dann erst mal bei Tenten, aber unter der Bedingung, dass sie uns alles erzählt. Kommst du auch her?", fing der Blonde an zu erzählen. Ein geknurrtes ‚Ja' ertönte von Sasuke. „Was ist eigentlich in der Firma vorgefallen?", fragte Naruto weiter. Nur ein weiteres Brummen war zu vernehmen ehe Naruto nur noch ein ‚Tut' hören konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand von seinem Bürosessel auf und schaute seinen Bruder an. Dieser grinste nur zurück. „Würdest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen mein Büro zu verlassen? Ich möchte gerne abschließen", erklärte der Jüngere der beiden gereizt. Der Ältere stand mit einem Grinsen auf und sagte schließlich, als sie an der Tür standen: „Ich muss jetzt noch einen wichtigen Fall bearbeiten, aber ich komme nachher vorbei. Bei wem seit ihr heute?"  
„Bei Tenten. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Fall?", fragte Sasuke immer noch nicht besser gelaunt. Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und Sasuke wusste dass er nichts erfahren würde. Eigentlich wusste er es schon bevor er überhaupt gefragt hatte, denn sein Bruder hatte, genauso wie Ärzte, Schweigepflicht. Die er auch einhielt, dazu war Itachi sein Beruf viel zu wichtig und angesehen. Die Brüder verabschiedeten sich von einander und gingen beide ihren eigenen Weg.

~Bei Tenten zuhause~

Da Ino keine Klamotten hatte, war einer der Jungs so freundlich und gab ihr eine Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt. Da Tenten kleiner und sportlicher als die Blonde war, konnte sie ihr nicht wirklich etwas von ihren Klamotten abgeben. Die Blonde störten die etwas zu langen und schlabberigen Klamotten nicht im Geringsten, da sie besseres zu tun hatte als sich um ihr Outfit zu kümmern. Obwohl sie sonst so darauf achtete dass sie gut aussah, musste sie jetzt erst mal mit ihren Rettern reden und ihnen erklären was mit ihr passiert war.

Sie wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, als jemand die Tür aufmachte und sich zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer gesellte. Ino schaute den schwarzhaarigen komisch an. Einerseits wusste sie nicht wer es war andererseits sah er ziemlich heiß aus. Tenten hatte ihren Blick verfolgt und sagte leicht lächelnd: „Das ist Sasuke Uchiha, unser Eisklotz." Sie wandte sich zu Sasuke und sagte: „Das ist Ino Yamanaka". Der Uchiha nickte nur und setzte sich dann neben Neji auf das Sofa.

Ino sah erstaunt aus und dachte °Uchiha, das riesige Imperium. Der ist reich und gibt sich trotzdem mit diesen Leuten ab? Ist er wirklich der den Sakura kennt?°  
Ihr erstaunen war von ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, aber keiner sagte dazu etwas.  
„Jetzt erzähl schon!", sagte Naruto aufgeregt. Die Yamanaka wurde bleich, weil sie dachte, dass sie gemeint war, merkte dann aber, dass der blonde Junge sich zu Sasuke gedreht hatte. Dieser seufzte wie immer nur genervt und sagte dann: „Mein Onkel wollte die Firmenbilanzen einsehen." „Ja und?", fragte der Uzumaki weiter. „Das darf der doch gar nicht", stellte Shikamaru fest. „Yep!", antwortet der jüngerer der Uchiha Brüder. „Und was ist passiert?" fragte Naruto weiter. „Mann, Dobe. Nichts ist passiert. Er ist beleidigt davon gedackelt", entgegnete Sasuke immer noch genervt. Das war mal wieder nicht sein Tag.

Tenten und Naruto schienen nicht ganz zu verstehen. „Aber warum darf er den nicht die Firmenbilanz ansehen?", fragte diesmal Tenten. Sasuke seufzte und erklärte: „Nur der Geschäftsführer darf die Bilanz einsehen. So sagt es der Erlass meines Vaters. Und da ich der Geschäftsführer bin darf also nur ich das." Diesmal hatte er es für alle verständlich erklärt und eigentlich hätte es sogar ein Kindergartenkind verstehen müssen.

Nun wandten er sich Ino zu und auch die anderen wollten langsam wissen was mit ihr geschehen war. Diese bemerkte die Aufmerksamkeit und begann leise zu erzählen.

„Meine Freundinnen und ich wollten fliehen. Hinata wurde zuerst geschnappt, ziemlich weit am Anfang. Mit Sakura bin ich bis zu den Klippen gekommen." Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, fragte Sasuke in einem scharfen Ton: „Sakura?" Ino nickte, sie hatte schon geahnt, dass er es wirklich war zu dem Sakura wollte. „Sakura hat immer wieder von dir erzählt. Sie meinte bei dir wären wir sicher, aber dann wurde Hinata-chan geschnappt und wir konnte schlecht zurück, außerdem hatten wir uns versprochen, auch wenn jemand zurückbleibt werden wir weiter gehen und nicht versuchen denjenigen zu retten."

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und die Braunhaarige, die neben ihr saß, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
Die Blonde erzählte weiter und die Clique war leise und hörte zu. „Und dann waren wir bei der Klippe an dem Strand. Saku-chan meinte sie komme gleich und wolle nur kurz die Aussicht genießen und ich bin dann schon vorgegangen. Sie meinte ich solle versuchen irgendwie Sasuke zu finden."

Leise schniefte sie. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr konnte und dass ich dann bewusstlos geworden bin." Wieder überkamen sie die Tränen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, da sie nicht bei der rosahaarigen geblieben war. „Ich weiß nicht was mit Saku-chan passiert ist. Ich hätte sie nicht allein da oben lassen sollen. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Sai hat sie ganz bestimmt schon wieder mitgenommen. Arme Saku, arme Hinata."  
„Du hast keine Schuld!" beruhigte Tenten sie.

„Wer hier Schuld hat, ist ganz klar Sai. Diese verdammte Arschloch." Mit einem Wutausbruch von dem Uchiha hatte keiner gerechnet. „Glaub mir ich werde Sakura finden. Itachi ist Anwalt, er müsste das hinbekommen. Ich ruf ihn gleich mal an!" Doch soweit kam es nicht, denn man hörte wieder einen Schlüssel in der Tür und Itachi trat ein und flötete ein nicht gerade fröhliches „Hi Leute!"  
„Kein Glück mit deinem jetzigen Fall gehabt?", fragte Sasuke der wusste wie stressig Itachi Job manchmal war. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Als er sich setzte und Ino sah, fragte er überrascht: „DU?"

Die Überraschung schien nicht nur auf den beiden Gesichtern zu sein. „Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Naruto aufgeregt.

~Red Roses~

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann trat zu Tür hinein und sah das schwarzhaarige Mädchen herablassend an. Die Dunkelhaarige zitterte leicht als er zu ihr sprach: „Kleine, gleich bekommst du Besuch. Sei schön artig, ja?" Er bückte sich vor und sah ihr in Augen in denen sich Angst widerspiegelte. Sie nickte eingeschüchtert und ihr kamen vereinzelte Tränen.  
___„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Wir haben deine kleine rosahaarige Freundin gefunden. Ino werden wir auch bald haben", er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Bevor er jedoch die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss, ging der jungen Frau ein Satz durch immer wieder durch den Kopf. Den Satz den der Mann zuletzt, mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln, gesagt hatte._

_Glaubtet ihr wirklich ihr könntet entkommen, Hinata Hyuuga____._


	6. Aufklärung Sai

___**Aufklärung | **______**Sai**_

Langsam stand Hinata auf. Ihr Körper schmerzte, doch beschweren durfte sie sich nicht.

Hier ging es frei nach dem Motto ‚Der Kunde ist König'. Sollte sich einer der Mädchen auch nur über einen Kunden beschweren, würden sie in der so genannten IS landen.

IS stand für Isolierstation. Dort wurde man gezwungen mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Fußboden zu liegen. Nur zum Essen oder für den Toilettengang durfte man wenige Minuten aufstehen, ansonsten musste man ununterbrochen so liegen bleiben. Nach Stunden oder Tagen fingen auch Körperstellen die nicht den Boden berührten an zu schmerzen. Es war die reinste Hölle und Hinata hatte es bereits einmal mitgemacht. Dort wurde man praktisch gezwungen über sein Verhalten nachzudenken. Es gibt's nichts, das einen ablenken könnte. Keine Fenster, keine Pflanzen, kein Tisch, kein Sessel oder sonstige; alleine eine Eisentür hob sich von dem Raum ab. Wenn man sich nicht zu seinem Fehler (Also ein falscher Satz wie zum Beispiel: Der Typ hat etwas getan, was er nicht tun durfte.) bekennt, wird man geschlagen.

Nicht richtig verprügelt, denn nach einer Prügelei hat man bekanntlich blaue Flecken. Im ‚Red Roses' wird man so geschlagen, dass die Schläge und Tritte zwar schmerzen, aber es bleiben keine bläulichen Verfärbungen oder sonstige Verletzungen zurück.

Hinata schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und stieg unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser rann ihr über den Körper.

Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Immerhin war sie nicht freiwillig hier. Aber wer war das schon? Die dunkelhaarige kannte keine einziges Mädchen, der Ausdruck war passen, denn viele waren er 16 oder 17, die alten Lüstlinge hatten diese Altersklasse nämlich am liebsten, die freiwillig hier war.

~Tentens Wohnung~

Auf Narutos Frage nickten die beiden stumm mit dem Kopf.

Als Itachi sich von dem Schock Ino hier zu sehen gefasst hatte, setzte er gleich zu einer Frage an.

„Wie kommst du hierher Ino?" Bevor Ino jedoch antworten konnte, mischte sich Shikamaru mit einer berechtigten Frage ein. „Woher kennst du Ino?"

Genervt verdrehte Itachi innerlich die Augen und gab ein knappes „aktueller Fall" von sich, bevor er sich wieder an Ino wandte. Sich Itachis Aufmerksamkeit bewusst geworden erzählte die Yamanaka noch einmal in wenigen Worten, diesmal aber gefasster, die Ereignisse. Wobei sie einmal, knapp bevor sie über Sakuras Verschwinden berichten konnte, von Itachi unterbrochen wurde, der sich suchend nach Sakura umsah. Als die Blonde ihm berichtete, dass die rosahaarige Frau vermutlich wieder geschnappt wurde, schloss der ältere Uchiha betrübt die Augen.

Einige Zeit herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, welches Naruto dann aber brach.

„An welchem Fall arbeitest du Itachi?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Naruto auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, Ino ausgenommen, die zuvor an die Wand, die Decke oder den Boden gestarrt hatten, wieder auf Itachi gelenkt.

Der jüngere Uchiha fügte ein geknurrtes „Rede" hinzu und Itachi sah kurz in die Runde.

„Schön, ihr steckt schon tief in der Sache mit drinnen", meinte er nach kurzem Schweigen, „aber ihr verliert darüber kein Wort! Mir liegt etwas an meinem Job und ich hab keine Lust ihn zu verlieren. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Nachdem jeder seine Zustimmung gegeben hat, fing Itachi an zu erklären.

„Damals wurde ich durch Zufall auf den Fall aufmerksam. Ich ging durch die Straßen und hörte Geräusche. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das war und ignorierte es. Jedenfalls ging ich weiter und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Geräusche Schluchzer war, denen ich dann doch folgte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht, dass sich ein Bordell in der Nähe befand. Also, ich bin den Schluchzern gefolgt und wollte gerade in diese Seitengasse einbiegen als ich eine Männerstimme hörte. Der Typ sagte ungefähr ‚Solltest du dich noch einmal weigern bist du tot! Hast du mich verstanden du nutzloses Stück Dreck? Du kleine Schlampe ich rede mit dir! Gib mir gefälligst eine Antwort'. Die Antwort konnte ich nicht hören, möglicherweise hatte sie ihm auch nur nonverbal eine Antwort gegeben, ich weis es nicht. Es war viel zu dunkel als dass ich etwas hätte sehen können."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und wagte es nicht Ino anzublicken. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass dieses Mädchen tot war, wenn er nur eingegriffen hätte… Er ermahnte sich selbst sich zu konzentrieren, immerhin wollten die anderen die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Itachi atmete noch ein paar Mal ein und aus ehe er fortfuhr.

„Den Typen hatte ich dann nicht mehr reden gehört und ich bin dann weiter in die Gasse gegangen. Am Ende war ein Eingang, darüber dürften Leuchtbuchstaben gewesen sein, aber die waren nicht mehr funktionstüchtig. Der Schriftzug ‚Red Roses' war trotzdem lesbar. Ich ging dann in das Gebäude. Kaum hatte ich das Gebäude betreten, kamen drei oder vier Mädchen, Frauen kann man nicht wirklich sagen – ich denke auch nicht, dass sie älter als 18 waren – auf mich zu. Eine von ihnen nahm mir den Mantel ab, die andren beiden … ich lasse die Details mal weg. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dann an einem Tisch gesessen bis mich eine der Frauen, sie dürfte wohl um die 25 gewesen sein, übrigens eine der älteren die ich gesehen habe, mit den Worten ‚Viel Vergnügen' in ein Zimmer geführt hat. Sie hat die Tür aufgemacht und nachdem ich drinnen war hat sie dir Tür abgeschlossen. Als ich in dem Zimmer stand und mich umgesehen hatte, sah ich, dass ich nur in einer Art Vorzimmer war, von dem Zimmer ging noch eine Tür weg. Ich ging hinein und da sah ich nur ein Bett und eine zweite Tür. Das Licht war ziemlich niedrig gedämmt und man konnte nur schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen. Auf dem Bett konnte ich jemanden ausmachen, ich bin näher gegangen und habe dort ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren liegen gesehen."

Auf diese Bemerkung zogen alle hörbar die Luft ein. Jeder konnte sich denken [i]wen[/i] Itachi dort gesehen hatte, aber keine traute sich zu fragen, keiner außer Sasuke. „Du meinst Sa-Sakura?" Selbst noch geschockt über seine Stotterei sah er seinen älteren Bruder an. Itachi nickte.

„Als ich den Raum betreten hatte, sah Sakura mich ängstlich an. Klar sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich kein ‚Kunde' war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ungläubiger um so besser sie mich erkennen konnte. Damals wusste ich natürlich nicht warum, doch schon, aber erst als sie mich mit ‚Sasuke' angesprochen hatte. Du glaubst nicht wie verwirrt ich war, um ehrlich zu sein ich konnte mir nicht denken woher du sie kennst", beim letzten Satz sah er seinen Bruder an. „Darauf habe ich sie auch gleich angesprochen und irgendwie wurde sie selbstbewusster als ich sagte, dass du mein Bruder seiest. Ich denke sie hat dann irgendwie vermutet, dass ich ihr nichts tun würde."

„Hat sie", warf Ino ein, die Itachis Geschichte ebenso aufmerksam wie die anderen verfolgt hatte. Als Itachi verwirrt anschaute, erklärte sie weiter. „Sakura hatte mir erzählt, dass sie dachte, na ja ihr wisst schon was der Kerl tun würde, und als sie dich dann in dem dämmrigen Licht für Sasuke gehalten hatte, waren ihre Zweifel und Ängste weg. Nenn es weibliche Intuition aber sie wusste irgendwie, dass du ihr … uns helfen würdest." Itachi nickte wieder nur. Anbetracht der Situation war Naruto ganze Zeit ernst, konnte es sich diesmal doch nicht verkneifen das Kommentar ‚typisch Frauen; sagen immer weibliche Intuition' einzuwerfen, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

Itachi überging den Kommentar jedoch und erzählte weiter. „Sakura hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich", er sah Sasuke an, „kennen gelernt hat und alles was sie mit dir erlebt hat. Du hättest sie sehen sollen! Vorher war sie noch ängstlich und schüchtern, aber als sie von dir erzählt hat ist sie richtig aufgeblüht. Ich weis dass es nicht möglich ist, aber man könnte sagen ihre Augen haben geleuchtet als sie von eurer gemeinsamen Zeit erzählt hat. Sie hat mir auch erzählt, was in diesem Bordell vor sich ging und ich habe ihr versprochen ihr zu helfen. Jedoch habe ich keine Beweise diesem Sai zu beweisen, dass er das Bordell illegal betreibt. Keiner seiner Kunden würde etwas gegen ihn sagen, dafür haben sie entweder zu viel Angst vor ihm oder genauso viel Dreck am Stecken wie er. Ich bin schon seit rund zwei Jahren auf der Suche nach Beweisen, aber nichts, nada, niente!"

Wütend schlug Sasuke mit der Faust auf den Couchtisch. „Zwei Jahre! ZWEI VERDAMMTE JAHRE! UND DU HÄTTEST MIR NICHT MAL IRGENDETWAS DAVON ERZÄHLT! WIE KANNST DU NUR?" Sasuke war außer sich, sein Bruder wusste seit zwei Jahren, dass Sakura in diesem … diesem Bordell war und er hatte ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas gesagt?

„Sasuke … hör mir zu."

Trotzig drehte Sasuke den Kopf in eine andere Richtung und nickte wütend, jetzt war er gespannt welche Ausrede sich sein Bruder einfallen lassen würde.

„Erstens Mal war das mein neuer Fall", ein Schnauben war von Sasuke zu hören. Er war wohl nicht ganz Itachis Meinung, „und zweitens Sai hätte dich erkannt. Ich kenne dich. Nach dem was du mir von Sakura erzählt hast, wie du sie angehimmelt hast, du wärst doch dort einfach hineinmarschiert und hättest sie herausgeholt. Den tapferen Helden gespielt, nicht wahr?" Er sah wie sein Bruder zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte und fügte noch einen entscheidenden Satz hinzu der den jüngeren Uchiha verstummen lies bevor überhaupt ein Ton über seine Lippen dringen konnte. „Und wage es nicht mich anzulügen Sasuke!"

Die Gruppe blieb stumm nach Sasukes Ausbruch. Sie ahnten zwar, alle außer Ino, dass Sakura ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, aber das es selbst der ältere Uchiha wusste überraschte sie schon etwas. Die erdrückende Stille wurde durch einen Handyklingelton unterbrochen.

Geschickt fischte Itachi sein Handy aus der Sakkotasche und drückte, nachdem er den Anrufernamen gelesen hatte, auf annehmen. Sogleich ertönte eine helle Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung um ihren Verlobten zu begrüßen.

„Hi Schatz, wie geht es dir? Du sagtest gestern, dass wir heute essen gehen, wann wolltest du mich nochmals abholen?" Zum Ende hin wurde Temari, Itachis Verlobte, immer wütender.

„Temari, ich … es tut mir leid. Ich stecke gerade mitten in einem Fall. Ich.. wir holen es nach, versprochen, ja?"

Ein Seufzen drang an sein Ohr.

„Ich weis, dass du deine Arbeit liebst Schatz, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht mehr wichtig bin Itachi. Das war bereits das vierte Mal dieses Monat, dass du eines unserer Treffen vergessen hast. Ich bekomme dich kaum noch zu Gesicht, ich vermisse dich."

„Es tut mir leid mein Engel, wir werden morgen den ganzen Tag nur machen wonach du Lust hast, wie hört sich das an?"

„Ich hoffe du vergisst es nicht. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Daraufhin war nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Tuten zu vernehmen.

„Probleme mit Tema?", wurde er von Shikamaru gefragt. Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam von Itachi. „Ich bin zu sehr mit dem Fall beschäftigt, manchmal arbeite ich nächtelang, wenn es eine heiße Spur gibt. Nur verläuft diese meist im Sand und die Suche beginnt wieder von vorne."

~Red Roses~

Ein Klopfen ertönte an einer eindrucksvoll verzierten Holztür. Im inneren des Raumes saß ein dunkelhaariger hinter einem massiven Mahagonischreibtisch. Der Schreibtisch war jedoch fast zur Gänze leer, nur ein paar Zettel Papier, die wohl jeder für irgendwelchen unwichtigen Mist gehalten hätte, lagen auf dem Tisch. Dazu noch ein Handy, ein silberner Kugelschreiben und nicht zu vergessen der Laptop an dem der Mann gerade arbeitet.

Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen über den Bildschirm. Durch das Klopfen beendete er seine Arbeit und schloss den Laptop um seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Kommenden zu widmen. Nach dem ‚Herein' öffnete sich die Türe und ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann trat ein und verbeugte sich vor seinem gegenüber.

Der Name des glatzköpfigen Mannes war unwichtig, immerhin war er nur eine kleine Marionette in dem großen Puppenspiel dessen Fäden Sai in der Hand hielt. Sollte die Marionette nur einmal nicht nach dem Willen seines Spielers handeln, würde er eliminiert werden – etwas ganz alltägliches wenn man für Sai arbeitet. Der kleine Mann sah seinem Boss nicht in die Augen, es war nicht nur weil sein gegenüber so viel Macht ausstrahlte und Angst einflößend war, nein, es ging das Gerücht um, dass der letzte der Sai in die Augen gesehen hatte den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr miterlebt hatte und das war Grund genug den Kopf gesenkt zu halten.

Sai wusste genau welche Ausstrahlung er auf seine Mitmenschen ausübte. Er genoss es regelrecht sie vor Angst wimmern zu hören, hören wie sie flehen, betteln würden um endlich sterben zu dürfen, aber das war momentan nicht relevant. Relevant war warum der glatzköpfige Mann vor ihm hierher gekommen war, doch er würde nicht sprechen solange er ihn nicht auffordern würde und genau das tat er nun.

„Rede", die kalte, schneidende Stimme drang durch den Raum und obwohl es nur ein Wort war reichte es aus um dem Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Kräftig schlucken und tief Luft holend setzte er zu einer Antwort an. „Die nächste Lieferung wird morgen eintreffen, Sir. Das rosahaarige Mädchen wird auch darunter sein, Sir."

Eine weitere Regel war, dass jeder Satz, stand man dem Boss gegenüber, mit Sir beendet werden musste, tat man es nicht hatte es fatale Auswirkungen.

„Du kannst gehen." Das lies sich der kleinwüchsige Mann nicht zweimal sagen. Den Kopf noch immer gegen Boden gerichtet verbeugte sich der Mann und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Sai hingegen hatte ein leichtes, kaum merkbares Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das wohl jedem Angst einjagen würde. Mit Lieferung waren keine Waffen oder sonstige Dinge gemeint. Nein, damit waren Mädchen gemeint, Mädchen mit denen er sich Geld verdienen würde, Mädchen die ihn reich machen würden. Natürlich waren sie anfangs alle ängstlich und versuchten zu fliehen, aber sobald er ihren Willen gebrochen hätte, würde er sich reich verdienen. Und wie er den Willen der Mädchen brechen würde wusste er genau und er würde es genießen. Ein widerliches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Es war zwar schade, dass sie dann nicht mehr als Jungfrauen verkauft werden könnten, aber das war das Ganze wert. Er würde sie kontrollieren, ihr Leben in den Händen halten, sie um Gnade winseln hören und das, genau das, würde er genießen.


End file.
